Bound souls
by Charmedbloody
Summary: A letter started it but will a letter end it all for Anzu and Seto.


Anzu looked out over the cliff that she stood at. She looked down over it to look into the eyes into Yugi, Joey, and Seto's eyes. "Angel fight me or jump to your death. Or tell me who you really are." Tears fell from her eyes as she pulled out a piece of paper and read what was on the paper as she let it fall off the cliff. Yugi grabbed it the paper and read it aloud.

Dear Yugi and the others,

I should have told you about this a long time ago. The girl that dropped this letter this is I. I am the Angel that protects the brothers. It was my past life's idea to protect Yami, Seth, and Jou. Yeah Seto your Seth and Jou is Joey in this time. Me and some other girls were to save your souls from evil by binding are souls to you three. Mai and Serenity, and Rebecca souls are bound to three of the four brothers. My soul isn't bound yet. But by the end of the battle I fear my soul will be bound. The crystal is evil just to let you know.

Now I must say good-bye to you all. May this battle that I live to tell you whose soul I am now bound to. But to let you know us girls are in love with the men were in love with. And they're the brothers.

Bye,

AngelAnzu

They all gasped as they looked up at the figure covered in blue and white cloak. "Don't do this. We will catch you Anzu." She shook her head and threw off the cloak and let it fall off the cliff. Anzu smiled softly down at them and she turned and faced off with the villain. The bad guy was angry.

"I do the last my past self wanted ever to do Van. And now I bind my soul to the other brother. The one that in both lives's that she was in love with. And you know who he is Van." Van looked down and looked from Yugi to Seto and back to Anzu. "I call on the powers of the past of the brothers that you asked me to protect. I bind me soul to the one that his soul match's mine." Anzu glowed for a min then the light vanished Van growled at her.

Everyone blinked and stared. "Why Anzu?" Anzu didn't speak for a very long time as she shook her head and didn't speak while they dueled. But in the end of it all Anzu won and had Van on his knees in front of her with her standing right there in front of him. When from out of no were a blue eyes white dragon showed up and came diving in and ate Van and picked Anzu up and carried her up high into the air.

Anzu screamed when this all happen. "Let me go you big beast." The blue eyes white dragon looked at her and Anzu grew white. She looked into eyes that matched Seto. The blue eyes roared loudly and dropped her. Anzu screamed until she landed into the man that eyes matched the blue eyes white dragon. She looked at Seto and blinked then hugged him. "Oh lord I thought I was dead." She looked back up at the sky and saw the dragon coming back towards them. She jumped out of Seto's arms and faced it. It seemed to Anzu that she under stood the dragon as it growled and hissed at her.

"Yes I under stand. Yes I do have feelings for him. Yes I will take care of your body. Are souls are bound are they not." Anzu glowed, as it seemed that a figure that looked like her stepped out of her but looked like the magician of faith. "Hello Faith. We do are job well."

Faith nodded her head and walked up to Seto and kissed his cheek. Then jumped onto the back of the blue eyes white dragon. Beside them appeared DMG and DM. Anzu was laughing as Faith, DMG, and DM vanished from sight.

Yugi and the others turned and faced her. "What's so funny Anzu?"

Anzu blushed bright red as she spoke. "When I bound my soul well I kind of bound the for brothers souls to there past life wife's."

Everyone glared at her "What do you me kind of, and who are we bound to."

Anzu smiled slightly "Well Yugi and Rebecca, Joey and Mai, Bakura and Serenity, and well Seto and me. I will only trying to save my self. If I lost my soul would have been his and so would I have been."

Yugi nodded his head "Sounds ok to me."

Joey nodded his head as well. "Sounds good to me. But why you to Seto?"

Mokeuba laughed, "Sounds great to me."

Seto glared at her "This is over were leaving."

Anzu looked sad but shook it off. "One more thing. In the eyes of god your married, and well that dam spell made everyone really, really married in the eyes of well man."

Yugi, Joey, and Bakura blushed bright red will Seto glared deadly at her. "Undo it Anzu."

Anzu looked down. "Wish I could but that blue eyes white dragon wouldn't give me the removal. To them there is no divorce. Only death."

Out of the other girls the only girl that wasn't ok with it was Serenity "Why me."

The others said "You mean why all of us. Because of Anzu's stupid mistake she made."


End file.
